The Bestest Avatar Fic EVAH!
by prettypurplepenguin
Summary: Delillianna Norinatako is the best Earth Kingdom bounty hunter slash army generalslash bunchofstuff bender in the world! She is seeking revenge for her family! Monk Gyatso also comes back from the dead to tell Aang about his destiny...and crap! R&R!
1. The Crap of Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. K pplz? Now on with the fic!**

Ch1. The Crap of Destiny

Delillianna Norinatako laughed at the man on the ground. "Hahaha! I am laughing at you because you are weak and I am awesome and the Fire Nation sucks!!!"

"NO! You are the greatest Earth Kingdom bounty hunter slash army general slash water air earth magic and cheese bender ever! Do not kill me because I am a weak defenseless Fire Nation soldier!"

"Of course I will kill you!" And she killed him.

"No!" The man screamed as he was being killed in brutal ways.

"That was for my parents and brother and third cousin twice removed and Saber-Toothed Moose Lion who raised me who were killed personally by Firelord Ozai!!!"

"Hey, did you just kill that defenseless Fire Nation soldier?" Kitara.

"Why, yes I did, waterbending peasant woman! Girl. Person."

"That is very wrong." Said Ang.

"No it is not! The Fire Nation must be destroyed! I am the best warrior ever!!!" Said Saka Socha Soccer Bob.

"I am blind and whiny and have a crush on Ang and Soccabob and the Cabbage Merchant!" Said Tof.

"Hey, look, it is Zuco!" Said Delill…the bounty hunter

"Hey, Delillilliannananana, you are hawt. I would totally ditch my emoness to make out with you." Said Zuco. Zucco. Suko?

"Word to that!" And they made out.

"Hey, she stole my man!" Said Kitkatbar and she ran after Zzuuuckckcko.

"I thought the author shipped Kitang!" Said Ang to me angrily. Because I am actually all of these characters' best friends. Because I am awesome.

"She's kinda wishy washy about that actually." Said Soccabob.

"Aaaaaaaaaaang, It is me, monk Giatzo, back from the dead to make you live your destiny and crap!!!"

"No! Not my destiny!"

"I am a random Fire Nation Guy! I have stolen your girlfriend the candy bar lady!"

"No! I am angry! I am going into the Avatar State now!!!"

_To Be Continued…Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!_

**What will happen when Ang is in the Avatar State? Can he save Kitaara? Will any of you survive another chapter of this horrible fic? Stay tuned, and don't forget to R&R!!!**

_(keep going down)_

_(You're almost there…)_

_(Just a little further…)_

_(Okay, I get it, here you go with the author's notes)_

**Yeah, it you managed to make it this far, you'll see that I wrote this to show you what an avatar fic **_**shouldn't **_**be like. And to let you laugh at my stupidity. And, just to be random. All spelling errors are intentional. I am not that stupid. You'll probably get more chapters of the randomness.**


	2. The Demons

Hey guys! It has been a very long time since I've updated. Sorry. College sucks.

Anyway…

**When we last left our heroes, Ang was in the Avatar State because some random Fire Nation dude kidnapped Kittarra oh no!**

"HahaHA! Mine is an evil laugh! I have kidnapped your girlfriend and will destroy the Avatar FOREVAH!"

"Not if I can help it!" Said Dillillianana as she put her clothes back on after making sweet love to Zucko for like five hours. Which she managed to do because she's a time bender too and can make time go slower. And stuff.

"And what are you going to do to me, girl who is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen who is also very weak? Because girls are weak?"

"I will destroy you!" And then she flew up to him and used her amazing mind powers to make his head esplode.

And then Ang stopped being in the Avatar state and went to hug Kitana.

"Your alive, Kitalla! I must rejoice by dancing!"And they all had had the best dance party ever and celebrated Dillilianananana…nana's awesomeness.

"Hey, I totally forgot you were here!" Said Socko in reference to Gyatso. I just learned the word reference in English and can now use it in a sentence.

"Yes! I forgot I was here, too! I just love dancing so much! But not as much as I love Dilliilnan…whatever!"

"Yes! We all love her!" Said Tof.

"And how!" Said Zucco as he kissed her some more.

Just then, a Fire Nation Ship attacked them. It was full of demons.

"Oh no! Not demons!" Said Gyatso. "They are the worst creatures ever! They will eat your souls and make you like Justin Beiber!" My reference to Justin Beiber makes me culturally relevant.

"No, Gyatso," Said Dillillianna. "Justin Beiber IS the demons."

And then Gyatso was a zombie.

**Will zombie Gyatso eat everyone? Will the Beiber demons eat everyone? Will MOMO eat everyone? Stay tuned!**

Again, sorry for the *cringes* _three year_ hiatus. Thanks to catstop for reviewing, which lead to the email alert that reminded me that I even _had_ a story or two in progress. I have another project coming, possibly. Now that I've developed some new writing habits that will allow me to _finish_ something that I start, maybe I'll actually gain a real audience. Until then, ciao, two or three people!


End file.
